Sindel vs Black Canary
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki’s page for it here. ---- Description Mortal Kombat vs DC Comics! Two lovely ladies who use sound as a weapon will clash in a DEATH BATTLE!!! Interlude Sindel vs bc.jpg|BakaLord Screenshot (439).png|RoaringRexe Sindel vs Black Canary.png|Arceusdon PicsArt_01-27-02.32.36.jpg What-if Death Battle Sindel vs. Black Canary.jpg|Venage237 Black Canary VS Sindel (Yoshirocks92).jpg|Yoshirocks92 Wiz: Many types of weapons and powers have been used throughout history. Boomstick: Although, we have not figured out some of the deadliest powers and weapons in history. Until Now, the use of screaming like a Banshee! Wiz: Riiight, like Sindel, Queen of Edenia Boomstick: Or Black Canary, love interest of Green Arrow. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sindel (Done By BakaLord) Wiz: Edenia was a beautiful place. A realm of beauty of its land and people Boomstick: But we all know what happens to beautiful places. It gets invaded. Or climate change Wiz: as 10 rounds of mortal kombat was lost. The emperor of out-world Shao Khan ruled this land taking the life of their king, enslaving the people and adopting the princess Boomstick: wow... Poor guy I feel bad for his wife. His hot wife. Wiz: Well sorry broomstick. She committed suicide- Boomstick: DAMN IT! ANOTHER MILF GONE Wiz: well fear not... Shao Khan with the powers of offscreen magic stopped her soul from passing on Boomstick: And you know with a name like Khan, This guys got a lot of connections. Like Armsdealers, Armies of gopher-faced wolverine freaks and admins of wizard 101 Wiz: the sorcerer that bring her back was Shang Tsung. Removing her memories from the past and serving complete loyalty to Shao Khan Boomstick: did he do that to his daughter? Wiz: ... nope Boomstick: So after he took her away and killed all her friends, he just didnt give a shit? Wiz: Hes a conqueror. what do you expect? Boomstick: EVEN BOWSER LOOKS AFTER HIS KIDS! Wiz: well when you've been doing this for 10 thousand years you dont seem to care at all ~Sindel is resurrected in the desert~ Boomstick: Oh wow she looks good for her age Wiz: and with looks comes skills Boomstick: hell yeah! Instead of the main powers of other Mortal Kombat characters like Fire, Ice or G R E E N. She can literally scream Wiz: She can also hold the sound and shape it into a ball which she holds in her hand Boomstick: Holy Shit! Sindel deserves more respect! I mean she can shatter human skulls with a yell Wiz: Her hair can also be extended as a whip, grabbing onto opponent's legs and then breaking them with ease. She can also levitate to give her slight advantages in combat Boomstick: Shes decently a great fighter, easily being able to take out Jade, Kitana, Stryker, Smoke and Kabal. Although they weren't at full power because Shao Khan's cyber-pimp patrol gave them a beating. And it was Nightwolf who managed to beat the Cyborgs, oh and Sindel. But he had to sacrifice himself to take her out. Wiz: Of course this is Mortal Kombat we're talking about. Who actually stays dead? Boomstick: The Quality in MK11 Wiz:not bad- She and the Earthrealmers come back. And that's it for her... Boomstick: Nothing new? Wow. Wiz: She did get a DLC spot in 11. But looking at the fatalities it's nothing we haven't seen before. As a fatality in MK3, Sindel was able to create a soundwave that was able to rip the entire skin off the body Boomstick: and in deception she tears the body up like some lego set. With screaming and also with her Kwan Dao. Basically a sword-pole Wiz: Sindel is an excellent fighter and a queen who fell into control of Shao Khan. Her life was taken and so was her world. But dont worry... theres going to be ANOTHER timeline is Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: Let's hope she dosent get the same treatment in 11. Sindel: What of Kitana? Quan Chi: Kitana now aligns herself with earthrealm Sindel: Then she is no longer my daughter. Take me to Shao Khan Quan Chi: Yes Empress- the invasion of earthrealm may now begin. Black Canary (Done By RoaringRexe) Wiz: Dinah Laurel Lance, a lesser known DC heroine who also is Green Arrow's lover. Boomstick: Yeah, but there's more to this sexy badass then you think. Wiz: Correct, Dinah was the daughter of Larry Lance, a police officer and Dinah Lance, the original Black Canary. But Dinah wanted to do something better in her life, become a crime fighter. Even though she was just 19 years old. Boomstick: Being that age would result in her being trained by the fierce Ted Grant, also known as "Wild Cat". Wiz: Being trained by Wild Cat means she is a master martial artist, capable of going toe to toe with her mentor. As she was crime fighting the Justice League of America noticed her actions and she become one of the first members of the League. Boomstick: And she was a damn good member, helping the League in many missions she was deemed one of the best members of the League. Wiz: Later on a new member joined the League his name was, Green Arrow. Boomstick: And he took a liking to her, I wouldn't blame him since she is pretty. Wiz: Wow Boomstick you actually did not say anything imma-. Boomstick: PRETTY DAMN HOT THAT'S FOR SURE! Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, at first Dinah is a normal human, except for one thi- Black Canary: Boomstick: Yeah, that. Wiz: At first the Canary Cry seems useless. Boomstick: Fuck that, just by using the "Canary Cry" she can shred Wood, Plastic, Metal, you know a shit load of things. ''' Wiz: Luckily this was not another Super Soldier experiment, she was simply born with it. '''Boomstick: How in the world did someone come with a cry that can shred metal? Wiz: Metahumans. See it is believed that her mother the original Black Canary, carried the byproduct of metagene. Resulting in her not having to get the metagene herself but simply be born with it cause of her mother. Boomstick: It was passed down the line basically. Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Super Soldier or not she has feats of going toe to toe with Bruce Wayne, Matching Green Arrow in hand to hand, and is also a excellent therapist. Wait what? Wiz: Later then Oliver Queen decided he would show his love by asking her to marry him. Boomstick: That is so sweet! Even though I wanted my hands on her. Wiz: It did not last long. Boomstick: Oh. Does that mean I can ba-''' Wiz: ANYWAY! Black Canary being trained by Wild Cat means she is a master Martial Artist, able to go toe to toe with the likes of a room full of guards, Green Arrow, Batman, Wonder Woman, and The Flash. Her Canary cry has even hurt, Darkseid. 'Boomstick: You know the guy who can casually swat Superman like a fly. ' Wiz: Well, it hurt him alright, she still went up close was well, knocked out. With ease noted. Darkseid was only using 1% percent of his power so yeah. 'Boomstick: Also she has trouble with anyone who has better Martial Arts skills then her. Good thing is, not many people are! But still if someone or something is out of her league, she has a good chance of losing the fight. But even then she has won her fair share of matches against being "supposedly" out of her league. ' Wiz: Even then Black Canary has still lost to Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and the list goes on. Oh and remember the "Out of league battles" she won those cause she has backup, or fights dirty. And is she scream for too long it can strain her. '''Boomstick: Dirty..... heh. "Canary: You wanna hear a secret? "Black Adam:..." Black Canary then unleashes a Canary Cry right into Adam's ear. Pre Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (RoaringRexe) Outworld is a... new place, well for Green Arrow and Black Canary, who are currently on a mission to spy on some Shao Kahn. Green Arrow: "Yeah this place is the perfect date for us." Said the emerald archer, with sarcasm in his voice Black Canary: "Not a date, a mission." Black Canary states with so much serious in her voice you could see it! Green Arrow: "Alright just trying to keep the moo-." But he is cut off by a high pitched scream which sends him flying back into a Wall. It is revealed to be Sindel, who attacked Ollie! Sinde'''l: "Who dares enter the realm of Shao Kahn!" The Edenian demands. '''Black Canary: "You mess with Ollie you mess with me!" Black Canary states. After those words Dinah gets into her fighting stance. Sindel: "Foolish Earthrealmer!" Sidnel yells also getting into her fighting stance. Whoever was in a 500 foot radius....Was probably gonna lose their hearing! *'FIGHT'* *Mortal Kombat Sindel Theme By EZXD* Black Canary rushed up and punched Sindel in the face, knocking her back a bit. Black Canary now grabbed Sindel by the throat and tosses her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Black Canary went for a stomp only for Sindel to leap out of the way and grab a vase and throw it at Canary surprisingly the vase was about to hit Canary but she let loose a canary scream for the vase to be shattered to pieces. Sindel smirked knowing someone else had similar powers. "An Earthrealmer with the same abilities as me? How flattering..." As she finished the sentence Black Canary performed another Canary cry, with the result of Sindal countering with a similar sound. As both sound waves connected a small shock wave was created breaking several walls and vases. When they finished destruction to the room laid waste. Sindel was breathing heavily and was ready to fight again, as she put her dukes up before she could react she felt a foot connect with her face as Canary delivered the kick. Dinah went for another kick only to be restrained by something unknown to her at first. She looked down to see Sindel's own hair wrapped around her squeezing her to a pulp. Sindel laughed in victory for it looked like she was going to win. But she was cut off by a scream by Canary so loud it made her lose control of the hair and she let go. Sindel was baffled, her scream was that loud. *Arrow Soundtrack: Season 2 - 05.City of Heroes / Canary* Sindel didn't have time to react as she saw Black Canary leap for her and swiftly did a judo move, knocking Sindel down to the ground. Sindel struggled to get up. But Black Canary wasn't having that and kicked her in the stomach. Sindel yelped in pain. Black Canary did it again. Resulting in another yelp. Black Canary picked Sindel up by the hair and started to punch her over and over again. Sindel's nose was now broken. Before Dinah could land another punch she felt the hair suddenly wrap around her arm and toss her into the air. Canary let loose a scream of terror as she was many feet in the air. Sindel laughed in a villainous way as her foe screamed in fear. But before long Black Canary regained her bravery and saw herself falling down to the ground. *Music Stops* '' Sindel continued to laugh only for a weight to be crushed on her as Canary took the advantage to leap onto her while in the air. Canary put her hands around the queen's throat and started to squeeze with all of her might. The Edenian started to turn blue, now purple. But now she smiled... Because she knew what was about to happen. Sindel quickly delivered a blow right to Canary's leg, breaking it. Canary screamed in agony as she saw her broken leg. Sindel howled in laughter as her fallen foe was not holding back tears from the pain. Sindel slowly walked towards. Sindel screamed in her hand creating a ball of energy, ready to blow off the head of Canary. Only to hear the most ear piercing scream anyone has heard fill her ears. Canary still managed to let loose a Canary Cry even after her broken leg. Sindel's face started to melt off from the sheer force of it. She screamed in pain, but couldn't do anything as she slowly started to melt from the sound. Until she exploded into bits. Sending chunks of flesh and blood drops everywhere. 'KO ''' Black Canary is seen tending to Ollies wounds as Arrow stares at the Edenian Corpse. Results Boomstick: My ears hurt. Wiz: This was a close one, while Sindel does have more experience and may know more unknown, That is it. Boomstick: Yeah, Sindel can maybe scream people's skin off Canary has done way more impressive stuff. Wiz: And after digging deep we found out Canary can scream at a whopping 50,000 PSI, that scream alone could solo most Mortal Kombat. And Black Canary still has mastered way more martial arts then Sindel. And Sindel may have killed a major amount of Mortal Kombat fighters, keep in mind Shao Kahn took the soul of Shang Tsung and put it in her soul adding more power. But Sindel was able to keep Canary on her toes with her tricky fighting ways and attacks. Boomstick: It was like a lamb to the slaughter, Sindel was indeed silenced. Wiz: The winner is Black Canary! Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (TheRoaringRex) ???: SCREEEECH [[The Lizard|???: Connors have picture of you in brain'.' When Lizard was dumb, Lizard was your prey. Lizard take' monkey brain.Lizard no longer dumb. You are prey.']] Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:TheRoaringRex Category:BakaLord Category:'DC vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true